


Night

by orphan_account



Category: Barely Conscious Writings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came directly from the heart, I was barely conscious when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 0200, laying in my bed, tired, but not wanting to sleep.

Night, morning, dawn, dusk, that awkward time between times, where you don't have a name for it, that time where the only thing you’re focused on is that little black cursor, that few centimeters of pixels on a screen made of who knows what, but you don't even think about those things, you focus on the reply, the transmission of data through cyberspace, in the blink of an eye, just like turning on a light switch.

That time where the only thing keeping you awake is the soft, warm glow of the monitor, next to your bedside, your one hand on the keyboard, just waiting, needing, longing to talk, or what today’s society has come to view as talking, the tap-tap-tapping of the keys, or the click-click of the buttons on the phone.. messages sent, in an instant, your thoughts have never been easier to send, to tell, to share. It’s like your mind is open for the world to see. 

That time where in what seems to be a second, but in reality an hour has passed.

That time where so many things pass through your head, like people passing through Grand Central Station on a busy afternoon.

That time where you can never remember anything that happened in your head, nothing sticks, nothing stays, nothing important for that matter. All you remember is what you ate for dinner, or what you should have said to that person that makes you smile. 

Where you can destroy whatever barriers are in your head, and can see what could become, the next day, but doesn’t. For what reason, only you know. Except you don't, because it’s not you that is thinking, it’s YOU. But you’ve never met that side of you, because they don't ever meet, never in your life will you meet that side of you. That side of you, will always roam free, but only within it’s restraints, just like you, but not quite. 

That time, such a wonderful time, but yet so dark, and unknown, so eventful yet bleak, and silent.

That time that exists within you, but also around you.

Everyone experiences this time, but everyone’s experience during it, is different.

We still don't understand all that happens during this time, because it can’t be explained, nor grasped, our human mind can’t get around it, and yet we do it every night.

Night, the most creative time of the day. yet the most unproductive.

It’s so.... wonderful.


End file.
